Into Animated
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: Mariea, a crazed fan girl of Transformers Animated, one night somehow gets transported into the TF:A universe, this resulting in changing her life forever. And things get even more intresting when vampires suddenly come into the picture. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in Transformers Animated, but I do own Mariea.**

"Is there ANYTHING on TV at all?!" I sighed, laying upside down on the couch, watching tv. Eh, I didn't really watch it that much, only when my all time favorite show, Transformers Animated, was on. "Ah, screw you tv." I growled, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. I rolled right side up, then got up off the couch, looking around the boring living room with a straight unamused face. I then looked over at the clock above the tv, and saw that it was 11:00PM. "Heh, no wonder why nothing was on." I said to myself, then walked up the stairs to my room. After I had gotten on my PJ's, which were a simple purple top with a red dragon on the front and black shorts, I brushed out my brown hair. After this, I looked at myself in the mirror, blue eyes looking back at me. I then giggled, seeing a piece of hair sticking right up. I ignored it, then walked over to my bed, laying down on it, snuggling into the covers. My life was a bit boring, ok, VERY boring. At this I let out another sigh, then looked over at the window, looking at all the various stars.

"I wish I was in Transformers Animated, then life would be a whole lot better, not to mention more than awesome." After I said this, I soon fell asleep, unaware that when I woke up, my life would be forever changed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I yawned, then blinked a few times, slowly sitting up. I suddenly grunted, feeling that my back was sore for some reason. "Huh, I must need a new bed or something." I mumbled, only half awake. I then turned to the side, and went to stand up up, but instead, I fell right off from the....tree?

"What the....?" Ok, NOW was I fully awake, and I know that if ya fell right out from a tree face first into the ground, you would defiantly wake up. "How the heck did I get into a tree anyways?" I asked myself, standing up. I then looked down at myself, and gasped. I was a cartoon! "But....how? Ok, I must be dreaming..." I told myself. "Only one way to find out." I then pinched myself on the arm, and boy did I feel that. "OW! Ok, so this isn't a dream....but question left is, what cartoon am I in?" I then looked around, trying to decide-

"Oh...My...God..." I suddenly gasped, my eyes growing huge. Further down the park pathway, was no other than the Autobots. It took a few seconds for my brain to register this info, and then a huge grin formed on my face. "No way....no slagging way..." I said in awe, using a TF curse, which I used a lot. "As of now, my life just got a whole lot awesome and a lot less of a boring fest." I said, my grin getting even bigger if that was even possible. Though, I wouldn't meet 'em just yet, I wanted to follow 'em back to their base, mabey scare the crap out of them just for the heck of it. An evil grin then formed on my face as i silently ran after them as they drove away. I always did like to make either a very dramatic entrance or a scary one. Maybe even both if I really feel up to it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked at the old factory that the Autobots used as a base. "I still can't believe that this is all real..." I whispered to myself, creeping into the old factory/base. I walked around, exploring a bit while none of the bots where around for the moment, most likely them in the rec room, watching tv, well, Bee and Sari would be in there along with Bulkhead. Prowl would be in his room, Ratchet in the med bay, and Optimus, hm, well where ever he would be. It was then I remembered something, which caused me to frown.

"How am I gona scare 'em? Eh, I'll think up of something..." I mumbled, thinking more. But, it looked like my plan wouldn't be put into action, for a metal hand suddenly wrapped around me, lifting me up into the air.

**Review people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews people! And as for the pairing, you'll find out soon in this chapter! Now on to the story!**

_'Oh snap.'_ I thought, then turned around in the hand that held me, smiling nervously as I looked up at Ratchet, the one who had picked me up. _'It just had to be the grumpy old medic...' _I thought grimly to myself. I didn't hate Ratchet, but I didn't like him either, since he was just too much of a grouch. Then, before he could say anything, the other Autobots, as well as Sari, walked into the scene, all optics/eyes on me, making feel a bit on the uneasy side. "Um, hehe, hi?" I said, laughing nervously.

"And just why are you here?" Ratchet asked, voice not sounding the least bit pleasent, narrowing his optics somewhat.

"Well, ya know, I just wanted to meet you all, so I followed you to your base." I said casually, then growled. "Um, can you put me down?" I then asked Ratchet, not liking being held like this. He mumbled something under his breath then set me down. "Anyways, I know who all of ya are, so there's no need to introduce yourselves. And me name is Mariea." I said, my fan girl grin starting to form on my face.

"Wells its nice to meet ya!" Sari then said, smiling and just being her friendly self. Though, before anyone else could say anything or do anything, the alarms started to go off, signaling that there was an attack going on in town.

"Ohhh, can I come with ya? Please?" I asked, doing the puppy dog eyes best I could. Optimus wanted to say no, since number one he and the others had just meet me and number 2, if would be too dangerous if it was one of the Decepticons, but that look (which Sari also used many a time) always worked on the ol softy. He let out a sigh.

"All right, but you must stay out of the way when the fighting starts." He said.

"OH YEAH! AWESOMENESS!" I cheered, jumping up and down with glee from not only being able to see some good ol butt kicking action, but the thought of hopefully seeing my other all time fav TF:A character! The Autobots then transform into their alt modes, me getting inside of Bumblebee along with Sari, then drove out of the base.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Me and Sari both jumped out of Bumblebee, letting him transform. My jaw then dropped, eyes widened at the sight before me. I wasn't shocked by the destruction of this part of the city, well, sure I was, but the main thing that I saw was my fav Decpeticon character from this show.

"**Fools!**You will never defeat the awesome might of Starscream!" Starscream yelled out, shooting at the Autobots with his lazers mounted on his arms.

I was frozen to the spot, still as a stone, a HUGE grin on my face._'Oh my god its STARSCREAM!' _I screamed in my head, if it was even possible my smile grew even more. He was such a bad ass! So awesome! I then visibly flinched, watching as Optimus used his grappling hook to bring the seeker crashing into the ground. "Ooo, that had to hurt." I said, watching as he stood back up, glaring daggers at Optimus before charging at him, tackling the 'Bossbot' to the ground, creating a slight earthquake. I continued to watch as the Autobots piratically beat the slag out of Starscream. Dang, I felt sorry for the poor bot. "Hm, I guess today was just one of those 'get slagged by the Autobot' days for him." I said, watching as he transformed and flew off. I stood there for a moment, not doing anything, then I shook my head.

"Why am I just standing around here for?" I asked myself, smirked, then ran off, following Starscream, Sari and the others having no idea where I went to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! Today's a snow day! No school! Now I can finally update on my stories today! So heres chapter 3!**

**Disclamer: The only characters I own are Mariea and a new character coming up in this chapter.**

Though a thought then came to me. _'How the slag am I gona follow him from down here? I'm not nearly as fast enough.' _At this I took a moment to think. "Hmm. Ah, screw it. I'll just stick to running. Besides, I'll get a bit of a work out too." Though I was skinny as is already, but it never hurt to lose a few more pounds. So I took off running down the street, in the direction that Starscream flew.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

About a few miles later I stopped running, now completely out of breath. "I need...to start going...back to the...gym more..." I panted, leaning against a wall of a random store.

"Those Auto-fools. They will regreat the day when they dared to mess with me!" said a voice suddenly. Starscream's voice. I looked up at the building, and there right before me was no other than the seeker himself.

_'At last!'_I thought to myself, then hurried over to a fire escape, climbing up it to the roof of the building. Once I hopped over the side onto the roof, I brushed myself off then silently walked over to Starscream, him not even noticing me yet. _'Hmm, to scare, or not to scare?'_I thought to myself, then grinned evilly. "To scare." I crept up slowly and silently, took in a huge breath, then I screamed. **"HEY STARSCREAM!" **

I fell down right on my butt, laughing like crazy as Starscream was caught off guard by surprise, then fell off the building, crashing right into the ground. "Oops." I grinned, giggling more. I stood up, then walked over to the edge of the building, about to look down, but a hand suddenly wrapped tightly around me, lifting me up into the air, now face to face with ol Screamer himself. I giggled again, waving at him. "Hi!" I wasn't scared even a bit.

Though, telling by the cold glare he gave me, I could tell I was in big trouble.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Up in the sky right above Detroit, was a large black Decpeticon-looking ship, hidden by cloaking devices. But, this ship only belonged to one D-con, who had many minions of his working for him.

Shadow Fhantom.

Shadow Fhantom, or just Fhantom for short, was a very well known Decepticon, having won every battle he ever took part in. Though, he didn't kill his opponents by battle, he just weakened them that way. He killed them by either draining them of their energon, letting them slowly die, or he simply just sucked their very sparks right out from their bodies.

For Fhantom, was a vampire.

Some of his victims, if they were lucky enough, survived...but only to become his slaves, working for him and him only, bringing him other unlucky bots for him to feed on. And all of this was working just swell for him, never getting once boring...untill now. Fhantom walked over to the large window in the front of his massive ship, arms clasped behind his back, red optics looking down at the human city, a evil smirk forming on his face. He licked his fangs once, thinking of all the possible choices. "Such a interesting planet." He muttered to himself, bat-like wings on his back around him like a cape. "So many beings on that planet...so many to choose from." A pause, then he chuckled. "But only one will be my mate." He said. Now, Fhantom had been feeling lonely for thousands of years, and simply grew tired of it. Sure, he had some vampire femmes on his ship but he didn't want to choose any of them. He wanted one that was different from anyone else he meet, and was unique. He then walked over to the main computer on bored his ship, typing in a few things, searching for the traits he wanted in a femme. "And it looks like this human named 'Mariea' is the lucky one..."

**Review people! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks for everyone that has reviewed! And the romance will start to form between the 2 in this chapter! Now onto the story!**

"You DARE sneak up on ME?!" Starscream yelled right in my face. I giggled randomly, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah I do!" I said, smirking. This confused seeker, since any other human would of been scared out of their mind. He raised an optic ridge at her, loosening his tight grip on her.

"YOU...do not fear me?" He asked, curious. I grinned, noding. "....you are a strange human." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Strange and proud of it!" I said, then giggled again, this only confusing Starscream even more. Then, to make myself more on his side, I smirked. "And that Megatron guy? I hate him more than anything else." I said. This caused the seeker to then chuckle, red optics looking down into my blue eyes. I blushed a little at this, then looked down at my hands as a distraction. I then raised an eye brow as Starscream then set me on his shoulder.

"Heh, I like you human." Starscream smirked, thinking that a human that not only wasn't scared of him but also despised Megatron as much as him deserved to live. I practically melted from that sexy smirk of his, though then I straightened myself out, not wanting him to know how crazy I was for him. Though, then a new thought entered me head, this making me giggle, and Starscream get confused once again.

"Heh, I feel like a parrot. And you're the pirate. Ya know? Heh, RRR!" Starscream just continued to stare at me with a 'WTF?' look on his face. I sighed, shaking my head. "Eh, never mind then." I said. The seeker then stared off at the city, seeming to be deep in thought. A moment later, a devious grin formed on his face.

_'This human would make a intresting pet...'_ He thought to himself, then chuckled. _'And i wonder how much she can annoy that fool of a leader, heh.' _He then looked at me waiting patently. "Say, you want to come back to the base, um..."

"Mariea, I'm Mariea, and heck yes I would love ta!" I said, internally having a huge fan girl victory dance. Then, before I knew what was happening, I suddenly felt myself thrown up into the air as Starscream transformed, myself landing right in his cockpit, the top closing shut over me. I looked at all the buttons, eyes wide in wonder, not noticing us take off then into the sky. I ran my hands over the controls, this causing Starscream to shiver slightly. He then shivered more as I continued to run my hands over the controls.

"Human...I mean Mariea,..can you...stop...doing that..." Starscream said, trying his best not to moan from the pleasure. I raised an eye brow, though stopped. Then a knowing smirk formed on my face, and I then once again ran my hand over the controls.

_'Heh, I love today.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the TF bots, nor the F.U.N. song from Spongebob, but I do own Fhantom and Mariea!**

As Starscream flew to the Decpeticon base up in the mountains, I took the time to enjoy the view of the landscape. The sun was currently starting to set, this giving the area a golden glow, the sky made of yellows, oranges, and reds, the clouds turning pink, (why not purple? XD) and the glittering effect it had on lake Erie. "Wow..." I said in awe, just totally absorbed up in the view, taking in every sight I could. Starscream didn't really care about the scenery, and so didn't really pay attention much. Then, a thought popped up into his CPU, but was then interrupted by me randomly starting to sing the 'F.U.N' song.

"F is for friends who do stuff together

U is for you and me

N is for anywhere and any time at all down here in the deep blue sea!" I sang, laughing near the end. Starscream was very confused, not to mention weirded out, by the random action, though preferred to not say anything. Well, the silence was nice while it lasted.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are we there yet?" I asked, yawning a bit. In reality, Starscream had only been flying for 5 minuets, but to me, it seemed liked hours. Starscream let out an irritated sigh.

"For the 100th time, NO!" he growled, starting to think that bringing me to the base was a bad idea.

I was always told that I was annoying, and I was quite proud of it too. Though, I knew that if I annoyed Screamer any more, well, lets just say I had better learn how to fly fast. Well, anyways, Starscream arrived at the base a few minuets later, me sighing in relief. "About time..." I mumbled, this making Starscream just want to slap me across the face. I got out of him, landing on the hard ground with a thump, letting the seeker transform. He was about to actually slap me, but, thought better, and slowly lowered his hand.

"Hm, well, follow me." He said, walking into a cave entrance, which was the base entrance. I followed him on the ground, myself having to job a bit to keep up with his long strides. My eyes then went wide as the rock wall, floor, and ceiling started to gradually turn to high tech-looking metal.

"Woah....awesome..." I gasped in awe, looking around. Starscream rolled his optics.

"This isn't nothing compared to the old base back on Cybertron." He muttered under his breath, then looked around. None of the other Decepticons were here at the moment, which confused Starscream.

"So...where is everyone?" I asked him, walking around the place, looking at things with some interest.

"I'm, not sure human." Starscream replied, then smirked. "But, I'm not complaining. It gives me a break away from all those idiots." He said, snickering.

"Huh, yes, I suppose Megy and the other are idiots." I agreed. Starscream raised an optic ridge then.

"'Megy'?" He asked. I giggled again.

"Yep! I give all the bots nick names!" I said, Starscream just sighing, not asking any further. "And, I'll call ya 'Screamer' too from now on!" I then added. 'Screamer's left optic twitched, mentally sighing.

_'Prehaps bringing this human along was a bad idea.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait everyone! Here's the new chapter!**

Fhantom motioned for one of his most trusted minions to come forth. "Yes sir? You summoned me?" The bot, going by the name of Fang, asked. Fang was one of the most ruthless bots that served Fhantom, being number 2 in the vile and evil bots around, Fhantom being number 1 of course. Fhantom, sitting in his large throne, looked at Fang, a scowl on his face as usual.

"Yes, I have a mission for you." Fhantom said, a wicked grin then forming on his face. Fang raised an optic ridge. A mission? Odd, he never usually was sent out on missions. He then shook the thought away, then nodded his head, listening. "I want you to capture this human femme, (at this Fhantom shows Fang a hologram of Mariea) for me. Bring her back here ALIVE, is that understood?"

Fang noded, soluting. "Yes sir!"

"And anyone that stands in your way..." A pause, and Fhantom then smirked, licking his fangs, "kill them." Fang nodded, snickering in glee at the thought of being able to kill some of the other organics, then he ran out of the room to start his mission. Fhantom chuckled to himself, then closed his optics for the moment. "All in a matter of time..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Fang arrived in Detroit about 10 minuets later, landing in the nearby forest near the city. He sniffed the air, red optics gazing out into the darkness, easily seeing everything in the dark. Then, transforming into a black wolf, he ran out into the city, going to start his search there.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour passed by, and still, no sign of the other D-cons. "Well, maybe the got a new base or somthin?" I said, walking back over to Starscream. Though, Starscream didn't even hear what I said; he seemed to be deep in thought about something else. "Hey! Yo Screamer! Ya home?" I said, kicking him in the foot.

BAD mistake.

My eyes suddenly went wide, tears forming. I then let out a loud scream, hoping up and down on my good foot while I held my hurt foot, cursing away. "OW! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I hissed, Starscream now finding this amusing. He then snickered, this making me glared up at him. "Shut up! Its so not funny!" I snarled, this only causing Starscream to snicker more. "If I had a metal bat..." I mumbled under my breath, having now stopped histaricly jumping up and down, "I would SO beat the crap outa you..." I finished. Then with a huff, I walked away from the seeker, needing to blow off some steam and get some fresh air.

Once I had gone outside and Starscream had calmed down, the seeker then felt a frown form on his face, once again getting lost in his thoughts. As of late, he had been feeling this strange, well, feeling. The seeker had never felt it before in his life, that is, until _she_came along. The new feeling didn't feel bad at all, but, quite pleasant, to say the least. Then, the answer hit him, like a punch in the face. "Impossible!" He hissed to himself, red optics narrowed in confusion. "For Primus' sake I just MEET the human!" He growled to himself, not believing what the obvious answer was:

He had fallen in love with Mariea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry once again for the long wait!**

Fang stayed hidden in the shadows of the city, scanning the area, looking for any sign of the human femme Fhantom wanted. So far, nothing yet, which angered Fang to no end. "Now, where is this slaggin human..." Fang mumbled to himself, having jumped onto a building top, looking out at the city, optics narrowed. "Where are you..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

With a sigh, I sat down on the edge of a cliff just outside of the D-con base. I swung my legs back and forth over the cliff, slowly calming down. "Stupid, no good, vile scrap heap, sexy seeker..." I mumbled under my breath, staring out at the dark forest. A few moments later, my scowl turned into one of hopelessness, sort of. "Oh, who am I kiddin? I can't stay even the slightest bit angry at him! He's just to darn HOT!" Then, I finally took notice of a shadow cast over me, a large shadow. I gulped, then looked up, a nervous smile on my face. Starscream stared right back down at me, a devious smirk on his face. "Heh...you heard all that...?" I asked, and mentally slapped myself when he smirked more. "Ah, crud."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Fang, after spending an hour running about through the city, decided that the human femme was in the city, else he would of gotten her location an hour ago. "Well then, she must me somewhere in that organic forest then..." the wolf bot mumbled to himself, now running into the forest, the light from the moon lighting his way. Then, a wicked grin formed on his fury face. "Heh, found ya..." he snickered, getting a hold of her scent finally, now running in her direction.

Soon enough, Fang slowed down to a halt, sensing not only the human femme here, but someone else as well. He crouched down low to the ground, hiding in some thick bushes, poking his head out from them slightly, eyeing the two. His optics hovered on the femme the most, but then his gaze went onto Starscream. Now, Fang knew of this bot, and knew that the seeker could cause harm to himself. "No matter," he then said quietly to himself, "I only need the fem..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Right when Starscream was about to say something, out of no where, a large black wolf then jumped out from the bushes, snarling and growling, a deadly gleam in its red eyes.

Wait, no, optics. Yes, optics. It was a metal wolf, which ment that either A) it was a unknown Autobot here ta get me, B) A D-con here to just kill me, or C).....I don't know. Though, I then quickly stood up and jumped to my right, just avoiding the wolf bot as it went to pounce on me. Starscream went to grab the wolf in his hands, it avoided him, jumping and dodging here and there with grace and speed. It actually looked funny, seeing the seeker running about like crazy, trying to catch the wolf, which had a slightly annoyed look on its face. Then, all the color practically drained from my face as it then looked right at me, its smirk growing into a full blown evil grin, fangs poking out from the corners of its mouth. "Oh, shit..." I cursed, then made a run for it, the wolf giving chase after me, followed by a yelling Starscream. Starscream made attempts to shoot at it, but Fang avoided these shots as well, and was stil gaining on me. I made all kinds of twists and turns as I ran, panting heavily as I did so, not use to running this fast for this long. I then made a sharp turn left, going higher and higher up the mountain, then made a sharp turn left, running down a narrow cliff edge. And at the end of the path, was a cliff, a dead end. I gulped, at the very edge of said cliff, and looked down. It was a very long fall down there, and I would most likely die if I fell.

I span around at the sound of growling, and my eyes widened at seein that same wolf again. "Heh, no where to run now human..." He taunted, slowly advancing on me, that smirk still plastered on his face.

"What do you even WANT with me?!" I growled. Fang chuckled, getting closer.

"Its not what I want, but what FHANTOM wants.." he snickered, and this confused me.

"Fhantom?" I asked.

"You'll meet him soon enough. Now, do I have to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He then growled, ready to pounce on me. Though, then at the next moment, a shot from Starscream's gun sent Fang crashing into the near rock wall, this emitting a loud yelp from him.

"DON'T even think about it..." Starscream growled, optics narrowed to thin slits, his gun still aimed at Fang. Fang slowly stood up, then chuckled, red optics gleaming with mischief. He then transformed into his robot self, and smirked more, this revealing his much longer vampire fangs. Though, the edge of the cliff couldn't hold all this much weight, and I was filled with dread as I heard, and saw the ground starting to crack, just as the two bots started to fight the other.

And finally, the edge of the cliff I was standing on collapsed.

I let out a loud scream of horror as I fell from the cliff, this happening just as Starscream punched Fang away. His optics widened at hearing me scream, and at also seeing me fall.

"MARIEA! NOOOO!"

**Heh, review people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heres chapter 8 people! Enjoy!**

**At times I might just stay on 3rd person P.O.V more often, since I'm more used to writing it that way. Just letting ya all know ahead of time.**

Starscream couldn't believe what had just happened. But he could still saver her, he needed to ask fast. Quickly activating his thrusters on his feet, he flew off of the edge of the cliff, pushing himself to the limit as he flew down words after Mariea. He knew the ground was coming up fast, and she would be just splattered if she hit the ground. _'I won't let that happen.'_He thought, and so really pushed himself to his limit. Then, just a seconds before she hit the ground, Starscream caught her in his hand, and sharply pulled up, up above the tree line. Starscream then stopped, hovering in the air, and looked down at the shaking Mariea in his hands, eyes wide in fear and shock yet from the sensation of her life almost ending so suddenly.

The seeker then held her closer to his spark, Mariea closing her eyes, trying to get rid of that feeling. Starscream then used his other had to gently rub her back in a comforting manner. The D-con didn't know why he had fallen fast and hard for this human femme, and it was still, and would most likely always be, a mystery to him. But then, watching as Mariea slowly started to calm down, a smirk formed on his face. _'But, this feeling, is most pleasent, to say the least. And I feel more, at ease, relaxed...'_ He thought.

_Mariea's P.O.V._

I was still shaken up yet, but was calming down now. The warmth radiating from Starscream's spark was also comforting. I owed him my life for saving by butt, owed him big time. I then looked up at him, and my eyes then widened at his expression. He was smirking, though, what really caught my attention was the look of his optics. Was that, _love_, I saw in his optics? I blinked, doing a double take. Yep, it sure was. Ok, this confused me like, whole lot. Then, before I had a chance to even talk, Starscream transformed into his jet mode, myself landing in his cockpit, and he then took off, flying to who knows where.

______________________________________________________________________________________

I didn't know where he was taking me, mostly because I had fallen asleep soon after he took flight. I awoke some time later, yawning as I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times, then looked around at where we were at, which was on the shore of Lake Erie. I was still in Starscream's cockpit yet, (since he was still in his jet alt mode) so I then climbed on out of the seeker. I took in a few breaths of air for a moment then turned back to Starscream.

"Starscream?" I asked, an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. No response came from the seeker. "Yo? Screamer? Ya even-HOLY CRAP!" I then yelped out as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yes?" A voice then answered right by me, and my eyes then widened. I then turned around, and stared right into the red eyes of a guy. Wait, his voice, how he looked, his red eyes...

"...S...Starscream?" I asked dumbfounded. The guy smirked, and I KNEW that smirk anywhere. "But, how?" I then asked, a very confused look on my face.

"Holoform." He simply said. I just nodded, though, only was half paying attention. Only one thought was in my mind:

_He's HOT!_

And I could tell that Starscream knew exactly what I was thinking, since his smirk grew even more, this followed by wrapping his arms around me a bit more tightly. I then blushed at this, though, couldn't tear my eyes away from his own. They just seemed to be like whirlpools, seeming to suck my very soul in. Then, before I did or say anything else, Starscream then suddenly kissed me, right on the lips.

**Awww. I feel all warm and fuzzy! Review people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 people! Enjoy!**

I mentally gasped at this; this was just all so sudden, but hey, I wasn't complaining though. In fact, I practically melted in his arms, closing my eyes and just entering a world of bliss. The kiss went on for at least another few minuets, then we broke apart, staring into the other's eyes. Once I found my breath, I let out a sigh of content, then leaned into his embrace, a goofy grin on my face. "Wow, just...wow" I said. Who knew ol Screamer was such a good kisser? Said bot only smirked his trademark sexy smirk down at me, this making me giggle randomly.

"Mariea..." I looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Starscream released his hold of me only slightly, and the smirk on his face softened to a caring gentle smile, his eyes expressing all the love they could.

"I'm not sure what made me fall so in love with you..." he started, then paused for a moment before continuing. "...but I don't care. You're my one and only, the one who makes me feel complete..." he said, this now starting to bring tears to my eyes out of great joy.

"Y-you really mean that?" I asked, and he nodded, grin growing.

"You're mine for all eternity, Mariea." He finished, this making me just bubble up with all kinds of emotions. I was now speechless, now knowing what to say. Well, what words were there that could describe this moment? After all, actions spoke much louder than words, this proving its point when Starscream pulled me in for another kiss.

And neither of us noticed that we were being watched, and by more than just one bot.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Fang held himself back from attacking the two while their guards were down. He had to report this back to Fhantom, who he knew wasn't going to be happy one bit. The human femme was supposed to be Fhantom's mate, not that Decepticon's. Well, the two had only just knew the feelings they had for the other, but still, this made things complicated, altering the plan. Growling, Fang transformed and quickly ran off.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The other bot that had watched the two was Blitzwing. Now, Blitzwing was sent off to find Starscream, tell him some recent news, and that the Decepticons had a new base, but after he saw them kiss, well, lets just say that it really made his day better, not to mention interesting. Random side in control at the moment, Blitzwing quietly snickered to himself.

"Megatron vill enjoy to hear zis newz..." He said to himself, then a goofy grin formed on his face. "Heh, ze didn't pick out za bad looking human, if I do zay zo myzelf." he snickered, ideas forming in his CPU as he then transformed and zoomed off into the sky.

**So sorry for the short chapter! Anyways, its seems that Starscream will have his hands full on protecting Mariea from not only Fhantom, but Blitzwing now. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews people! And I present to you chapter 10!**

Fang returned to Fhantom's ship about 10 minuets later, and told him of the him of how he had competition for this human femme he wanted so much. Told him that the human femme was in love with someone else, Starscream. Told him of their relationship getting stronger with each passing second.

Fhantom was NOT amused.

**"WHAT?!"**

Was the first thing out of his mouth. Yep, he was NOT a happy bot. He paced back and forth in front of the window, pondering. "No, no no no! She's suppose to be MINE! Not that slaggin seeker's!" He snarled. Fang stood off to the side, out of his way.

"Um, sir-"

"SILENCE!" Fhantom roared, then blasted the smaller bot with an energy beam cannon that popped on out from his shoulder. Fang slammed into the wall, then slowly slide down, and toppled onto the floor, making pathetic whining noises. Anger somewhat relieved, Fhantom then stood still, looking out the window and down at Earth, optics narrowed to thin slits. "I'll get you, Mariea..." He vowed, then narrowed his optics even more. _'I'll have to go capture her myself then, since that slaggin sad excuse for a bot couldn't do it.'_ He though, then snorted. "And I'll kill that seeker, Starscream. Then nothing will stand in my way. NOTHING!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I just don't get it. Why did she just run off like that?" Bumblebee asked aloud, sitting down on the couch. The other Autobots, and Sari of course, were also pondering on this. It just wasn't like a human they just meet, and a 'strange' one at that, to just run off out of the blue. Sari 'hmm'ed to herself, walking back and forth, wondering _what _Mariea could of ran off for. Well, they would just have to track her, find her somehow, and demand answers.

They didn't really need to do all this, but hey, there was nothing else to do.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After we had another round of passionate kissing, me and (holoform) Starscream were now laying down on his alt mode, me protectively in his arms. I closed my eyes in a blissful trance, just amazed by today's events, well, all but the attack from that wolf bot. Starscream slowly ran his fingers through my hair, just relaxing and enjoying the moment. I didn't want this night to ever end, but, alas, the sun soon enough started to rise up, a light fog forming in the forest, morning dew making the trees and grass sparkle and shimmer. I stretched a bit, letting out a slight yawn while doing so.

"Dam sun....go away." I moaned, then tried to relax again. But, a stray thought then entered my mind, this making me sit bolt up right. "SHIT!" I cursed, this startling Starscream, which made him fall right off his alt mode and onto the ground. I winced at this, then hopped down from his alt mode and helped him stand back up. "Sorry, about that." I apologized, while Starscream only grunted, a bit annoyed. "Its just that...." I paused, not sure on how to say what I was thinking. He looked at me, annoyed look now replaced by a worried one.

"What is it?" He asked me, wrapping his arms around me in a comferting way.

"Well, there's actually two things I have to say..." I admitted. The seeker nodded, motioning for me to continue. "Ok, well, number one, my parents are probably freaking out right now, since I haven't seen them for -who-knows-who-long, and must of called the cops or something to find me..." At hearing this, the seeker tightened his grip slightly on me, in a protective/possessive matter. "The second thing is, well, I'm not sure on how to get home..." At this, Starscream had a confused look on his face. "...because, well, all this (motions to everything) and you and the other bots are, well, a tv show..."

"...You're kiddin, right?" Starscream then said, an eyebrow raised. I knew he wanted to laugh, but I was dead serious.

"No, I'm NOT kidding. One day I'm just doing normal boring things in my house, then the next day when I wake up, I'm here. Don't know how or why, but I just, 'popped' into here..." Woah, ok, that last part sounded just plain weird.

Starscream didn't know what to think of this. Part of him just wanted to laugh at this. A tv show? All of this? Pfft, yeah, right. But the other part of him, well, just didn't know what to think of this. He glanced at my face, and for sure knew that I was down right dead serious about everything I just said, so knew I wasn't kiddin around with him.

"I need to find some way to get back home." I said sadly. "I would love to stay here longer, heck, even forever...but I got a life back home." Starscream just stared at me for a long moment, then, narrowed his eyes, this surprising me.

"No, no, NO! I will NOT let you go back! You're place is HERE, with ME!" He growled, his grip tightening even more, but not enough to hurt me. Well, looks like he wouldn't let me go this easily. But hey, I didn't want to let him go either, but I had to. "You're staying in this world with me, Mariea. I...I can't let you just go off so soon..." Now he had a sorrow filled look on his face.

What was I to do? Go back to my real home, or stay here with Starscream?


	11. Chapter 11

**Things start to get worse for poor Mariea here. **

_Mariea's POV_

I just didn't know what to choose. Stay here with the bot I love, or go back home to my real family and real life? I just didn't want to never see my family again, since they wold most likely think I was dead soon enough, but my heart felt as if it would die if I left Starscream forever. I hated being the one to make decisions like this. I took a few steps away from him, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "...I-I don't know what to choose...I mean, I just can't forget about my family back home...but I can't forget about you either." I took a few more steps back, and at this point Starscream's holoform started to walk towards me. I shook my head, then turned around and ran. I just needed some time alone right now.

"Mariea!" I could hear him calling me, and knew that he had his holoform disappear, knew he had taken off into the sky after me, and knew that he wouldn't give up on getting me back. I ran faster through the woods, jumping over fallen trees and ducking low branches that got in my way. Telling from the nearing sound of jet engines, he was getting closer, so I had to find a place to hide, somewhere he couldn't detect me, and once the city came into view, I knew it was the perfect place. Too many other humans there, so I could hide and blend in easily.

Letting out a troubled sigh, I ran into the large city of Detroit, into th crowd of many various random people. Once I was deep enough into the city, I stopped by a lamppost, and looked up at the sky. I saw Starscream fly over, and passed right over me, and continued onwards. He hadn't spotted me. "Now I can think in peace." I said to myself, then I walked down the sidewalk, walking on over to a small coffee shop nearby. I was in the mood for some coffee, which I rarely drank. Eh, oh well.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_No one's POV_

As Mariea sat down at a table and took a sip out of her coffe, she had the feeling that she was being watched. By who, though, she didn't know. She had a feeling it wasn't Starscream, since he would of taken her by now, so, who was it? _'Mabey I'm just imagining things.' _She thought, trying to calm down.

But, she really was being watched.

Blitzwing holoform was the one who had his eyes on her, watching her from a corner of the shop, simply standing there, not making any sudden moves. No, he couldn't while in public, not when other humans were around. He would get her alone somehow, then, the fun would begin. A sly grin formed on the holoform's face. "Heh, and I plan to have MUCH fun with ze human..."

Mariea still couldn't get rid of that feeling, so she glanced around the place, and soon spotted a guy just, well, staring at her, and with a creepy grin to match his appearance. no comfortable with staying there any longer, she stood up and quickly hurried out, Blitzwing's holoform following her soon after. Mariea quickened her pace, trying to lose him, but when she looked behind herself, she still found him still on her tail. Getting more annoyed than worried, she made a turn down an ally way as quickly as she could, then made another few turns, then stopped. She looked back, and let out a sigh of relief when she didn't see the guy following her. "Fuckin stalker." She muttered, then suddenly let out a gasp as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"So, thatz what I am?" A voice chuckled darkly, having an insane tint. Mariea shivered, then glanced behind herself, and saw that it was that same exact guy as before. Narrowing her eyes, she span around, and managed to get free of his grip.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?!" She growled at him, angered. Blitzwing chuckled again, then his holoform vanished, this confusing Mariea for a few moments, then she felt a chill run up and down her spine when she saw a large shadow loom over her a second later. She looked up, and saw Blitzwing's robot mode. "Ah, shit...."


	12. Chapter 12

**I got some news that I know will make all you my readers happy: there WILL be a sequel to this story! So when I finish this story (which is still a long way from done yet) stay tuned for for the sequel! **

_Mariea's POV_

I started to back up, but Blitzwing quickly picked me up in his hand, tightening his grip, preventing all escape now. Well, this totally sucked. "Put me down slagger!" I yelled at him, using one of the TF's curse words. Blitzwing, currently his random/crazy jack-o-lantern lookin face, only chuckled, his grip on my tightening even more, much to my displeasure.

"Ooo, watch ze language human." Blitzwing chuckled. Getting annoyed now, I tried banging on his hands, hoping beyond hope that it would at least sting. Nope, none such thing, and if anything, it made him laugh harder. _'Grr, if Starscream were here he'd kick your fat aft!'_I thought angrily to myself. Then, at thinking of Starscream, a sad frown formed on my face, which didn't go unnoticed by Blitzwing. "Aw, does ze little human miss her boyfriend?" He snickered, this in turn making me want to just beat the shit out of him even more. "Hmm, I can see why ze seeker likes you so much..." The Decepticon then said, a hint of a purr in his voice, making me uneasy. "You and me, are going to have some fun!" He cackled, then he activated the thrusters on his feet, and he flew up into the air, me in his tight grip, thinking: _'Why me?'_

___________________________________________________________________________________

_Starscream's POV_

_'This is impossible! How am I supposed to find her in this mess!'_Starscream thought to himself, standing on a roof top and looking down at various humans as they walked on by below. _'Too many of these humans in one place!' _He let out a frustrated sigh, then something taking flight not too far off caught his attention. Looking in said direction, he spotted Blitzwing, so thought nothing of it. But, when he noticed the bot was carrying something, or rather a certain someone he had been looking for. At seeing Mariea as the one Blitzwing had, the seeker felt anger bubble up, his red optics darkening.

"How dare he touch MY Mariea!" The seeker snarled, before taking off into the sky after Blitzwing.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_Mariea's POV_

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at him, banging my fists on his hand. But then, after I glanced a look down, I gulped, and stopped my struggling. That was a long fall down, so I was safer with Blitzy here, so to speak. At hearing the noise of an approaching jet, I managed to look behind, and saw no other than Starscream flying right at us. I knew he would give me one heck of a time when he got me back, but at least I wouldn't be with ol Blitzy. Anyways, I let out a yelp as Blitzwing suddenly swerved off to the right, then flew straight down, Starscream following.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BLITZWING YOU ARE A DEAD BOT!" Starscream screeched at him, fury and rage shown in his blazing optics. The multipersonality bot turned around, now flying backwords, not looking as to where he was flying.

"Ha! You can't even catch me lover boy!" Blitzwing's random face laughed crazly, then stuck his tounge out at the seeker.

He should of watched where he was going.

For then said bot crashed right into a building. I covered my head with my hands, shielding myself from the flying shards of glass that rained down on me. The bot then stopped to a halt, now stuck inside the middle floor of a building, a large hole in the side where he crashed. "Ohh, zhat hurt..." He whined. Then, before he could even move an inch, Starscream crashed on into the building, tackled Blitzwing, and both of them crashed out of the other side, plumiting to the streets below. The seeker punched Blitzwing right in the face, then grabbed him by the wing harshly, claw-like finger tips digging into the sensitive wing, then he grabbed me out of the D-con's grasp. He then swung Blitzwing around a few times before letting go, watching as the poor bot slammed face first into the street, knocking him out and sending debris flying in all directions.

Satisfied of his work, he then turned his attention to me, optics narrowed once more. I gulped, and smiled nervously. He then ascended to a nearby roof top, landed, though didn't let me go. Instead, he bright me right up to his face, so his glare looked like it intensified ten-fold.

Then started the yelling at my face.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" He practically screamed. I flinched at this, not use to him yelling right in my face, but responded anyways.

"I just-" But he intrupted me.

"SLAGGIT MARIEA! YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT! And what resulted from it? YOU BEING CAPTURED BY BLITZWING!" A pause, and I swore I could see steam coming out of his head.

"But I needed to th-"

"AND what if I didn't notice him, little human? What if he actually got his way with you?" He lowered his voice down to a harsh low whisper. "To think about your decision, you didn't need to just run off like that. It shows weakness." The next words he said cut through me like a knife, like being stabbed in the heart:

"I don't even know what I saw in you that made me fall for you. You are a pathetic organic, human." He growled, then he roughly set me down. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes, but I held them back.

"Starscream....-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. As of now, this relationship is over." He said, then, without a second glance, he transformed, and flew off.

It was now that I let my tears fall. I collapsed down onto my knees, just crying my heart out.

**Dang, Starscream was harsh. Way too harsh to the poor girl. Well, review people! Next chapter will be up today as well! **


	13. Chapter 13

All I wanted to do was just think about my options, and Starscream had to go and yell those things at me. And now looked what happened. He just threw out relationship down the drain, just like that. Hmf, should of known better, should of knew something like this between us couldn't last long. After all, nothing good ever does last long anyways. I let out a sigh as walked down a not to busy street outside of Detroit, feeling lower than dirt, eyes slightly red from all the tears I spilled. I stopped at a bench, then sat down, arms crossed over my chest.

"Well, screw him." I muttered angrily. "I don't need him. He could go jump off of a cliff into a endless abyss for all I care." I continued to mumble things like this, anger slowly replacing sorrow. But, I couldn't help but to think about him constantly every second. Then, images of us kissing popped into my mind, which I quickly tried to rid of, but to no such luck. I let out a slight huff of defeat. I needed to do something to get him off my mind, needed to-

"Mariea."

My thoughts were interrupted my someone calling my name. I looked over to my right, and just about jumped out of my skin. There before me, standing there, was a very dark and sinister looking bot. Mostly black, but with some red and white details here and there, followed by spikes along his arms and legs, as well as a set of large bat-like wings. But, the thing that drew me in was his face, and those optics...they seemed to hold a mysterious and dark presence. And on that face, was the most ere smirks I ever saw.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, finding my voice to speak. The bot, currently leaning against the building, looked right down at me, as if looking into my very soul.

"Thats not important to know." He said, and I noticed he had vampire-like fangs in his mouth, which sent a shiver up and down my spine. This didn't go unnoticed by him. His smirk turned into an amused one. "Oh, do I frighten you, Mariea?" He asked, almost with a purr. He then chuckled. "You don't have to worry about me harming you. I would never do such a thing to a lovely fem as yourself." He said. I felt a small blush form on my face after he said that. Snapping out of it, I then glared up at him.

"Just who the heck are _you_, anyways?" I asked with a growl. The bot then stood up straight, wings folded behind him like a cape.

"You can just call me, Fhantom." He said, then glanced around. "Hmm, I see your, boyfriend, isn't around." He then said, then looked back down at me, an optic ridge raised. "Something happened between you and him?" At this question, I narrowed my eyes at him. He grinned. "I see, you don't want to talk about it, but thats fine with me." He lowered his hand then, optics surprisingly softly glowing. "I can take away your pain, Mariea. I can give you a new life." He said. "Come with me, and I promise, you will be much happier than you were with that seeker." I was curious as to how he knew exactly who Starscream was, but, anyways, I pondered on his offer. It was tempting, and those optics of his...they almost seemed to put me into a trance, seemed to pull me to him.

I climbed into his hand. "Ok, Fhantom. I accept." I said. As he lifted me up, hand encircling me gently and he opened up a portal with his free hand, I didn't notice the evil grin that formed on his face.

_'And soon, my Mariea...'_Fhantom thought as he walked into the portal to his ship, _'you will be mine at last.'_

The first thing Fhantom did when we arrived on his ship, was give me a tour of the place. And boy was it massive! _'I could easily get lost in this place.' _I thought to myself. Fhantom, as if reading my mind, chuckled.

"You will get to know your way around in time." He said. I didn't talk much after this as he continued the tour, showing me all the various places. I glanced at strange bots as Fhantom walked by them, and each one seemed to hiss and growl at me, or just look at me with hunger in their optics. Also, they were all vampires, like Fhantom was, after he had told me about all this. This put me on edge, big time.

At the end of the tour, Fhantom took me into some kind of lab looking room, where various tools and machines were at. He set me down on a table, then walked over to a control panel, and started to type in a few things. "Now, as for the room you'll be staying in-"

"Waoh woah woah, hold the phone. Staying in?"

A smirk formed on his face as he turned around to face me. "Why, yes, my dear. After all, you will be living with me." At this, my eyes widened.

"What? You never said anything about this!" I said, enraged. I then yelped out as chains came out of the table, wrapped around my wrists and ankles, and held me down firmly to the table, pinning me there. "What is this?" I panicked, and Fhantom walked over to me. "I'm going to give you a new life." He said, then got out a needle. "And, in your current form, well, it just will not do." He said, then he lowered the needle dangerously close to my arm.

"What-!"

"Shh, this will be over soon. Out with the old, in with the new." He said, then stabbed the needle into my arm, and soon enough, I blacked out.

I moaned, and slowly woke up, opening my eyes. Man, whatever that crazy bot used to put me out, it sure left one heck of a headache. I slowly say up, and instantly noticed that not only the chains were off, but everything seemed, well, smaller. "What the...?" I then looked down at my hands, and screamed. They were metal; robotic. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I screeched, panicking. From what I could tell, I was mostly blue, with some white and lighter blue designs and highlights. I glanced over at a mirror that was oddly nearby, and saw that I had jet-like wings protruding from my back, and I had blue optics. Fhantom then walked on in, grin on his face.

"Ah, I see you are awake." He said in a calm manner. I growled at him.

"What did you DO to me?" I yelled at him, way beyond pissed and freaked out. He grinned more.

"Made you, better." He said.

"BETTER? YOU TURNED ME INTO A FREAKIN ROBOT SHIT HEAD!" I screeched, then jumped off the table, landing on my feet, and collapsed down to the floor, not used to this new body. The evil bot chuckled at this, then helped me up, though I pushed him away after I was standing up.

"Tsk tsk, this attitude of yours will have to change. After all, I don't want a mate that has a temper."

"...mate?" I gasped. Fhantom smirked.

"Yes. Thats the reason why I brought you here in the first place."

Well, this really sucked.


	14. Chapter 14

**School is almost over for me! About dang time too! Well, the end of 9th grade anyways. Meh, now only 3 more years of that crap.**

_Mariea's POV_

Ok, I was NOT gona be this guy's mate! Slag no! I took a few steps away from him, a low growl forming in my throat. "There's no way that I'm gona be your mate, freak show!" I spat at him. Fhantom 'tsk'ed, though had a wicked grin on his face.

"You have no choice, my dear." He said, starting to walk towards me. "You sealed your fate when you agreed. There's no turning back, there's no going back in time." I was now backed up against the wall, with no other place to go. He had me cornered there, like a caged animal with no hope for escape. He stopped, only a small few inches away from me now. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up, so now I was looking into those devious red optics of his. His hand was cold to the touch, which sent shivers throughout my body. He ran his other hand over one of my wings, which sent jolts of pleasure through me, though I made sure I didn't show it. He smirked, fangs poking out from his mouth. "Though, in truth, you still need one more 'feature' to become my mate..."

"A-And what would that b-be?" I managed to ask, fearful of his answer. The smirk on his face grew, and he licked his fangs once, then twice.

"You'll needed to become a vampire yourself, which I'm sure you know how I plan to do this..." He said with a purr, then stroked my cheek gently, tracing the swirl-like patterns down to my neck. My optics widened, and I let out a silent gasp. Ohhh no, I wouldn't become one of his kind. Not in a million years would I let him just turn me, not without a fight. Anger rising, I did the first thing that came into my mind, er, CPU:

Kicked him right where it hurts.

Fhantom let out a howl of pain, collapsing down onto his knees, and at this moment I made a mad dash for the exit. I ran out of that crazy lab, experiment, whatever it was room and ran down the hall, trying to remember where the exit was. "Shit where is it?!" I growled, skidding to a halt in the hall, trying to decide which of the 4 hallways in front of me was the right one. Pangs of panic started up in me as I heard Fhantom's un-earthly roar of anger, and knew he was coming for me. I had to pick one, right now. "Um, hall number 3!" So I ran down the third to my right, hoping beyond hope that it was the right one. "Yes!" I then shouted with relief once the exit came into my sight. Running over to the large door, I then suddenly frowned. Drat, forgot there was a code to open it. I looked at the keypad, trying to think on what the code was. "Ah, screw it." I spat, then just punched the thing, and what do ya know, the door slide on open. I looked out, and paled.

Slag...

The ship was in space. For some reason, I never remembered it being up in space. As I looked upon Earth, I wondered how the heck I was going to get back. I had wings, jet wings to be precise, but I had no clue on how to fly.

Well this was just great.

I glanced back, and could see a very pissed off Fhantom charging at me. I looked back down at Earth, and gulped. _'Well, its now or never.' _I thought, then I jumped off of the ship, and towards Earth. _'Come on! Work! Work!' _I tried to think on how to get the thrusters on the bottom on my feet to work, but I was at a loss. Maybe if I thought about it, hm. Only a flicker of a few sparks came out, this downing my hopes for the moment, but then they activated, and soon I was speeding to Earth at an amazing speed, leaving Fhantom way behind. "Haza!" I shouted out in triumph, and stuck my tongue out at him, then turned back around as I started to enter Earth's atmosphere. Then, I was faced with a new problem: how was I supposed to steer myself in the air?! And how was I supposed to slow down too?! "Ah, shit!" I yelled as I started to spiral out of control. I tried to move my wings so they were spread out, but no such luck.

And judging by the direction I was going in, I was gona crash somewhere in the city! Not good. _'And those flying bots make it look so easy.' _Then, before I could think another thought, I crash landed right in the center of a building, though, luckily it was an abandoned warehouse (not the Autobot base one). Moaning, I slowly got to me knees, pieces of building falling off of me as I did so, and I glanced around. I stood up, and let out a yelp suddenly, collapsing back down onto my knees. Hissing, I looked down at my right foot, and saw that sparks were shooting out of the ankle part, energon oozing out, and as well as some wires and metal sticking out at odd angels. Major ouch. "Today just keeps getting better." I said sarcastically as I attempted to stand up again, but, like last time, only fell down once more. Well, things can't get any worse, right?

Wrong.

"Well well well, looky who we have here." A voice said. I flinched, and let out an anoyed sigh.

I glared up at him. The Decepticon walked on over to me, and knelt down.

"I haven't seen you before. Care to explain yourzelf?"

I snorted, then crossed my arms over my chest as I sat there. "Hmf, you should know me from before, well, my voice at least." I said, a bit harshly. His optics widened a bit a moment later.

"You're zhat human from before?!"

"Wow, you actually guessed right." I said with a weak half laugh. "Though, my name isn't 'human', its Mariea." I then stated.

"But how did you-"

"Long story, um, sort of, don't want to talk about it." I said quickly, and looked away, not wanting to deal with this bot right now. Why couldn't he just-

"I've got time. Please, tell me how you got zhis new form." I blinked a few times, and just stared at him. Woah, hold the phone. Blitzwing, the mentally unstable and psychotic bot, actually taking the time to ask me how this happened? Since when did he give a shit about me? And last time we 'met', he was being a big perv, and now he's acting like a caring bot? Woah, major Twilight Zone moment.

"You...actually want to know? I'm just wasting your time..."

"Not really, actually." And he sat down next to me. Huh, well, I liked this caring side of him better. Well, might as well tell him. I let out a sigh, and so told him about everything.

**Yeah,...some OCness in Blitzy, but it fits the chapter. Review people!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So very sorry for the very long wait! Well I'm back now and with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

After I was finished telling him my story, I looked down at the ground, waiting for what he would say. I still wasn't sure if I should of told him my entire story, but I felt like I had too. Also, another strange thing about ol Blitzy here: he usually never stayed this calm for long, and by now either his crazy or pissed off side would randomly take over, but, no such thing happened.

"You know, now that I think about it..." started Blitzwing, "Starscream may of had a point, but, had no right to zay those things to you." A pause, then a smirk formed on his face. "Besides, why would he even zay those things to such a lovely femme..." At hearing him say this, I felt a blush form on my face, and I looked away once more. "Just forget about him. He iz not good enough for you anyways." I let out a slight sigh after this. I knew what I was about to say, but, for some reason, just lost my train of thought, not knowing how to put my exact thoughts into words. Seeing my mood go downhill, Blitzwing changed the subject. "For now, how about we get that ankle fixed, yes?"

"I guess. But, the only bot I know who can fix it right is that grumpy old fart Ratchet." I said, a slight half a smile forming on my face. Blitzwing's face switched to his crazy jack-o-lantern side.

"Perfect description of ze Autobot medic! I need to remember zhat one!" he snickered. I smirked at this, then I let out a surprised yelp when he suddenly picked me up, bridal style, and fly up into the air.

"Oi! Next time would ya warm me before doing that?!" I hissed at him, glaring at him. Blitzwing only laughed even more, and so I just shut up for the moment, since talking would be of no use now. I let out another sigh and just closed my optics for the moment. _'How come its always the crazy ones?' _

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Starscream instantly spotted Blitzwing up in the sky from his position on a roof top, but, a puzzled look formed on his face. _'Who's that bot he has with him?' _The seeker wondered, optics zooming in on the unknown bot. It was a femme, that much he could tell, but, he had never seen her before. But for some odd reason, something kept telling him in his mind that he knew her. Shaking his head from the thoughts, he transformed into his alt mode and took off into the sky, intending on following the two.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Blitzwing arrived in downtown Detroit, and gently set me down, ignoring the humans that ran away, screaming like mad. It was kind of annoying actually, and the loud screams hurt my ears, erm, I mean audio receptors. "Now, ze Autobots will be here shortly, zince all zhe screaming will lure them here." Then Blitzwing's personality switched back to crazy one again. "Zee ya later doll face!" He grinned, then transformed and flew off. I mentally sighed at this.

"Note to self, find and slap him later." I muttered, then stood up, leaning against the wall of a building for support, trying not to put any weight on my damaged ankle. Then, true to his words, the Autobots soon arrived at my location. Ratchet was the first to rush over to me, ignoring the fact that I was a bot he'd never seen before. Well, at least in my current form.

"Now hold still, this may-"

"OW! HOLY SHIT MAN THAT HURT!" I suddenly yelled, shutting my optics shut tight as the pain in my ankle skyrocketed. I mean, he snaped it back into place, but it hurt like crazy.

"...hurt." He finished, then let out an annoyed sigh. Sari then rushed on over to me.

"Hey, wait, I know that voice from somewhere." A pause, then realization hit her. "Mariea? Wow, is that really you?" At hearing this, the other Autobots' optics widened in surprise and stared right at me. I looked away, not liking the fact of them staring at me. What was this? Staring time or something?

"Yes is me! I'm Mariea, I'm Mariea, I'm Mariea! And I'll say it once more, I'M MARIEA! There, happy now?" I snarled, glaring at them all. Realizing that I was yelling at them, I let out a short sigh. "Er, sorry about the rage. Its just, with all the things thats happened to me lately...it just puts me on edge." Sari put a comforting hand on my own, and I looked down at her.

"Hey, we're your friends. We understand, and you can tell us anything if its bothering here. Remember, we're here for ya." She said.

I felt a smile form on my face.


	16. Chapter 16

**And here's a brand new chapter for all my readers! Enjoy!**

Well, here I was again, inside the sad excuse for an Autobot base. What? It really was. I mean, a wearhouse? Could of at least picked out something less, well, boring. Anyways, the Autobots gave me my own room to stay in for the time being, which said room was also dull and boring. _'Note to self, go into town and get some paints later.'_ I thought to myself, then an idea formed. _'And, I might as well get a few other things too...hehehe...' _As I thought this, an evil smirk formed on my face.

Oh yeah, it was pranking time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Now, what store has the supplies I'm looking for..." I mumbled to myself, flying over the city. About half an hour ago, I had scanned a nearby flying military jet, this serving as my alt mode for now until I could find a more better looking jet. Meh, it would just have to do. After I had scanned it, I took some time to practice transforming and flying around, since I totally sucked at flying. Once I was satisfied that my flying skills were decent enough, I flew over to the town. I still had no idea what weapons I had but I would figure that out later.

I transformed into my robotic mode and landed on a building top, scanning any and all nearby stores. "Hardware store? Hmm, maybe I could get a few things from there..." I looked at the next store. "Toy store? Huh, if they have a realistic remote control spider then thats the place." The last store I then looked at, and felt a huge smirk form on my face. "Ahh, a prank shop! Kind of weird that one would be there, but oh well! Just the kinda store I need!" My smirk was then replaced with a frown. "Shit...how am I supposed to even FIT inside of the place?" Well, this was a downer, but I wouldn't let it stop me! I knew I was able to create a holoform, but, only problem about that was, was that I had NO clue how to. Well, looks like I would have to find some person to go in there for me and get the things I need.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

On my back to the base, however, I got this strange sensation that I was being watched. I stopped, hovering in mid air still in my robot mode, and turned around, but found no one nor no thing. Shrugging off the feeling, I turned back around and continued on my way, but that feeling came back. From watching countless horror movies, I knew not to ignore the feeling a second time. Growling, I stopped again and turned back around.

Still no one. Odd, very odd.

"Ok, I KNOW someone is playing stalker, so show yourself before I open up a can of whoop ass!" I growled, narrowing my optics.

Once again, no one showed their face.

I took a recheck of everything around me, looking at buildings and at the ground below me, even doing a few quick scans of the forest off to my right. Then, it dawned on me, and I mentally slapped myself. Of course! My 'stalker' must be somewhere _above_me! Worth a shot, I glanced up quickly, and instantly saw a figure, which retreated behind some clouds. "OI! YOU UP THERE!" I yelled. "GET YER BUTT DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!" When the mystery figure didn't reappear, I flew upwards to where I last saw him, her, it, whatever. Once I arrived at the spot the figure was last at, I hovered there and looked around, not spotting anything. Well, whoever or whatever it was, it had to of been a bot, since thats the shape it took on. A shiver then ran down my back at the thought that it might of been Fhantom. With that thought in mind, I quickly transformed into my alt mode and hit the throttle and made way to base.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Nobody's POV**

The figure re appeared right after Mariea had left the area, its glowing red optics watching as the femme flew away. Then, with complete silence, the figure transformed and flew after her.....

**Who could this mystery bot be? Is is Starscream? Fhantom? Maybe even Blitzwing? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Putting the whole mystery bot experience behind me, I arrived at the base a bit later. Snickering, I crept quietly into the base, and looked around for any sign of the Autobots. Seeing none of them here, I then got to work on my pranking plan, planning on to get all five of the bots just for the heck of it and cause I could. Right when I was just starting to set up the first prank near Prowl's room, I heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and I froze instantly.

_'Please don't be Prowl, please don't be Prowl...'_I chanted in my head, then slowly turned around. I let out a sigh of relief at seeing it was only Sari, but then I started to panic again. What if she warned the others of my pranks?! I looked at her with a nervous smile, putting the bucket of pink paint behind my back in a futile effort to hide it from her sight. "Um...its not what it looks like?" I tried with a nervous laugh, then sighed. "Ok, ok, ya caught me. But PLEASE don't tell the others!" I begged, and I was surprised when Sari started, laughing!

"Don't worry Mariea, I won't tell the others..."

Then the most evil of grins appeared on her face.

"...as long as I get to help out in the fun." She finished.

An evil smirk of my own formed on my face.

"Deal."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Prowl all returned from the base after having to chase off Blitzwing from attacking a...candy store. Yes, as odd as it sounds, he actually did attack a candy store, demanding that the humans give him everything but sugar free stuff. The Autobots didn't know what to make of the situation, well, most of them, since Bumblebee just cracked up laughing, which was followed by Ratchet smacking him in the back of the head.

Bumblebee rubbed the back of head as he remembered this. "And it STILL hurts..." He whined, then flinched under Ratchet's glare. At times the yellow bot swore he feared Ratchet more than Megatron himself, and thats saying something.

Anyways, by now it was around 8:00PM, and the sun had just set. The Autobots each headed to their own room, unaware of the 'surprises' in store for them...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**No One's POV**

"Sari? Hey! Sari!" Bumblebee called out, but oddly got no response. Thinking she must of gone home already, the yellow bot walked into his room...

...only to get a bucket filled with bright, pink, paint spill all over him, covering him from head to foot, followed by glitter raining down onto him. "AHHHHHH! WHAT THE SLAG?!" In an attempt to get away, the poor bot slipped on the excess paint, and fell right down onto the floor with a loud clang. Bumblebee let out a moan as he slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head where he hit it against the floor, frowning when he felt a large dent.

_'Who in Primus' name could of done this?'_He thought, standing up with a scowl. Now his new paint job was ruined by the pink all over him. "Its gona take FOREVER to get this all off!" He whined pathetically as he exited his room, then once he reached the rec room stopped in his tracks, seeing all the other bots in there.

Looks like the others got pranked too.

Bulkhead's face was covered in what looked like black ink, followed by splotches of other ink all over him, dripping off onto the floor. Optimus was covered in glue and feathers, making him look like a giant robot chicken. Prowl had silly string all over him, as well as broken egg shells and yoke on his head and shoulders. And last but not least was Ratchet, who was covered in purple and green paint, reminding Bumlebee of a certain tv dinosaur.

And the look on Ratchet's face would of made Megatron cower in fear.

The others looked at Bumblebee, al lat first thinking it was him, but quickly changing their guess once they saw his appearance.

"Ok, so it couldn't of been you...since you're a victim as well. Then, who did it?" Bulkhead said/asked, trying to whip some of the ink off of his face but only smearing it more.

All five heads whiped around to look at Mariea and Sari, who were laughing their butts off at the moment.

They all instantly knew who had done it.

"SARI! MARIEA!" Ratchet yelled, optics piratically almost turning red from his anger. The two girls quickly ran out of there just as Ratchet chased after them.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm not a happy person right now since school for me starts Tuesday next week. Grr, I don't wana go back! *pouts* But, the only good thing about this is that now I only have three more years of it left, including this year. At least I'm used to the school now and not a freshman anymore. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

**On another note, this story is coming to an end soon, and I plan to hopefully finish it before school starts. But don't worry, there will be a sequel to the story once I'm done! Though I won't start it until I finish some of my other stories. **

**And on another note, I have a special surprise for at the end of the story...but I ain't tellin ya what it is!**

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sari and me were both back at the base after a few hours of hiding from an angry Ratchet. Heh, that old fart didn't even come close to catching us! Hmm, old fart...I think I'll call him that from now on. Anyways, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were trying to make me try some energon, which I refused time after time again.

"Guys! Enough of this already ok? I don't want to try that stuff!" I growled, pushing the offered cube of energon away from my face. "Besides, it looks weird and it smells funny, and I don't eat anything that especially smells funny." I turned my back to them, arms crossed over my chest, ignoring them now.

"Aw come on Mariea! We drink this stuff all the time, well, actually motor oil most of the time..." Bumblebee said. I glanced back at him with a disgusted expression.

"Oil? EW!" And to make my point I stuck my tounge out at him.

I should of kept my guard up.

A smirk on his face, Bumblebee suddenly tackled me to the ground, this taking me by surprise. Then, what came next I totally didn't expect, but should of. Cube of energon in hand, he poured it into my mouth. Severely pissed off now, I made an attempt to push the yellow bot off me, which I succeeded in. I spat out the energon from my mouth, glaring daggers at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!" I yelled at him, whiping the remaining energon from my mouth.

"Hey! Watch the language! young girl here!" Sari yelled, though had a slight smirk of her own.

"W-well you w-wouldn't t-try it!" Bumblebee yelped, scurrying backwards away from me, blue optics huge with terror. And damn right he should be terrified of me! Growling, I grabbed the yellow bot roughly by the shoulder and pinned him to the wall. Poor Bee was shivering like crazy, just utterly terrified of me.

"I'm gona-!" But I cut myself off, temper almost instantly dieing down. I licked my lips once, then twice. "Hmm...actually, energon isn't that bad..." I let my grip on him loosen, and he slumped to the floor, then fainted. I looked at everyone else, seeing they were just staring at me, mouths hanging wide open. "What? I'd thought you'd be use to things like this by now." I said with a shrug. The others quickly snapped out of it, then Optimus walked over to me. _'What does ol OP want?'_ I thought to myself.

The question he asked was completely unexpected, and uneasy.

"I've been wondering this for a while now, but, how exactly did you turn into one of us?" He asked. It sounded like an innocent question, but to me, its the one question I didn't feel like answering to. The wings on my back drooped down, and a frown formed on my face. I let out a sigh, and looked away, closing my optics.

"...I...I don't want to explain that right now..." I said, my voice barely heard. "...I need some time alone right now..." And after I said this I walked out of the rec room, leaving him and the others to ponder on how it happened.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Some time later, I snuck out of the place, needing some alone time to myself. I felt bad for just leaving them like that, but...I just couldn't answer that question. My life had become even more complicated now more than ever. Letting out a sigh as I stared out at the city of Detroit, I sat down on a roof top of an abandoned building. I hugged my knees to my chest, resting me head on my knees.

As I went over recent events in my head...erm, CPU, that hated memory of Fhantom turning me into a robot reared its ugly head. I narrowed my optics as the feelings of rage, hate, and revenge formed in my spark.

But then the reason why I was even in that situation came up, and my anger rose even more.

Starscream.

"If it wasn't for him yelling those hurtful words at me, and making me run off like that, I would of still been normal, a human, and would of never met Fhantom..." I felt hot tears come down my cheeks, and plopping onto the concrete roof. I loved him, with all my heart, and I thought he loved me too. "But if he truly loved me, he wouldn't of pushed me like that." I said aloud.

"Well, who do we have here?"

I jumped up to my feet and span around to the sudden voice.

Just the one I **didn't** want to see.

The seeker himself.

If it was even possible, my anger rose even more, bubbling over. "What are YOU doing here?" I growled at him, hands clentched into fists. A puzzled loos crossed his face, then a second later his optics widened in shock.

"Mariea?!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Starscream's POV**

I had to make things right with her, had to apologize for what I said to her. I never ment to say any of that, never ment any single bit of it, but I was so angry. I just wished I could of controlled my anger better, and should of never even forced her to stay here in the first place. That's why she ran off, to think about this I presumed. Who am I to make the decision for her?

I knew I had hurt her bad on the inside, and I was going to help heal her, whatever it took.

As I flew over the city, searching for my Mariea, I spotted an unfamiliar figure sitting on the roof of a building. Curious, I flew in close for a closer look, and decided to land on the same roof. It was that femme I saw earlier, but for a different reason she seemed familiar.

"Well, who do we have here?" I said aloud. The femme quickly jumped to her feet and turned around, staring right at me...and, glaring?

"What are YOU doing here?" She growled at me. Wait, how did she...

Wait...wait just a slaggin second.

I knew that voice, knew that voice all too well.

Primus, was this really... "Mariea?!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Well everyone, only one more chapter after this until the story is over. That's all I gata say. Oh and this chapter has tons of swearing too, just letting ya know.**

What was HE doing here?! Oh, he had the nerve to show his face again. This time around though, I was gona kick his butt, and hard!

"Mariea...w-what...what happened to you?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper. My optics narrowed even more, flickering to red a few times.

"What happened to me? WHAT **HAPPENED**TO ME?! WHY DON'T YOU REALLY FUCKING LOOK AT ME AND SEE YOU SHIT HEAD!" I screamed at him. "YOU are the one who is the cause of all this! YOU are the one who threw those fucking words at me! YOU who made me run away and then get captured by fucking vampire guy! YOU YOU YOU are the cause of all my problems Starscream, and I'm gona kick your ass for it!" With that said, I charged at him with a blind fury, tackling him to the roof which in turn from the sudden impact caused the roof to collapse under us. Down we went, crashing through into the building, debris falling all around us, bouncing off from our armor in every direction possible. I wanted to make him feel all the pain he's made me go through, wanted to get cold, sweet, revenge. Around a few seconds later we crashed into the floor, creating a huge crater, dust rising about the area. I quickly jumped up to my feet, full attention back onto Starscream. He slowly stood up, and simply looked at me with a pained expression, which turned to one of guilt.

"Mariea, please listen to me!"

"WHY THE HECK SHOULD I?!" I yelled before I went to punch him. Starscream quickly maneuvered out of the way.

"Just listen-"

But I didn't give him a chance to finish. I sent him flying backwards from a kick right square to the chest, watching with satisfaction as he crashed through the wall, sliding a bit out onto the street until stopping a moment later. Outside people put their foot on the brakes, the sound of screeching tires filling the air as people stopped in their tracks. I ran out of the building through the large hole, ready to finish him off.

Starscream stood up, his optics narrowed to thin slits now. I was caught of guard and by surprise as he caught me by my arm, then roughly pinned me to the wall of another building. "Will you slaggin stop fighting and for once in your life LISTEN to me!" He yelled. I struggled against his grip, but it was no use. Still pissed off yet, I stopped figiting, and forced myself to relax. Next time he let his guard down I'd-

"I'm sorry."

I blinked a few times, all my anger instantly going down the drain and was replaced by confusion. _'Say what?' _Did he just say what I think he said? "...W...What, did you say?" I watched as a sorrowful look crossed his face, and he let out a sigh.

"I said...I'm sorry, Mariea." He paused then sighed again. "Mariea, I know how upset I made you, and I can fully understand your actions. I-I wasn't thinking when I said those things to you...and I never meant any of them. I take back those hateful words I said to you." At this point, he released his grip on me, and took a step back. "I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am, Mariea." He looked me right in the optics now, and I knew that he truly meant every word he was saying; he was talking right from his spark. "Could you ever find it in yourself to forgive me?" I thought long and hard about all that he said and what I would say in return. I looked once more for any hint of lieing, but found only nothing but the truth. I closed my optics for a moment, letting out a sigh of my own. Opening my optics a moment later, I looked right up at him, feeling all previous hatred and anger vanish into nothingness...

...and smiled.

I walked right up to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I forgive you Screamer." I said, then I kissed him right on the lips with passion. I could tell he was shocked at this sudden action, but in no time he returned the kiss, wrapping his own arms my small waist.

We were back together once more.

But, no good thing could last very long.

Especially when there was a certain vampire bot on the loose...

**Ok people, I'm gona try and finish this story today. The next and final chapter will be a long one, and I'll hopefully have it up soon today, so stay tuned! And review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well everyone, this is the final chapter. I would like to thank all of ya that reviewed for my story, added it to your fav list, and all that stuff. So many thanks to all of you! **

**(Fhantom's Ship)**

The vampire bot wasn't mad, wasn't angry, wasn't livid, wasn't even seething.

He was fucking pissed with rage.

And this was really saying something.

"That accursed slaggin femme, how DARE she run away from me! ME! When I get my claws on her next time I'll-"

"Fhantom, sir."

Fhantom turned his attention to the owner of the voice who had called him. "This better be good Fang." He hissed, narrowing his optics at the wolf bot. Fang snorted, then transformed into bipedal mode.

"I have some most..._interesting_news for you, sir." He said with a slight growl. Fhantom pondered on this for a moment, then a snarl formed upon his face.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to-" But Fang intrupted him.

"Its about Mariea, sir."

Fhantom shut his mouth closed, and stared at his minion. He sunk back into his throne, pondering again.

Then, a twisted grin appeared on his face. "And, I presume you know her location, correct?" He asked. Snarl nodded his head once.

"Affirmative. She's back in the human city of Detroit, but it appears to be that she's back with that seeker, Starscream. And she also seems to of joined up with the Autobots." At hearing this information, his twisted grin grew into a full blown evil smirk. Chuckling, he stood up from his throne, and slowly walked over to the large window, and looked down upon Earth.

"Fang, I want you to assemble my troops asap. Send them down to Earth, and have them find and surround those Autobots, Starscream, and Mariea. Once they accomplish this, I'll be down there shortly. Do whatever you wish to those Autobots, and make sure my 'prize' doesn't get harmed." He frowned, then narrowed his optics. "If she still refuses me, then I'll have no choice but to destroy her." He closed his optics for a brief moment then reopened them. "If I can't have her, then no one can."

"But what about Starscream?" Fang asked, a mischevious glint in his optics. Fhantom turned to him, and growled.

"As for Starscream, leave him to me."

**(Autobot Base)**

"Hey, anyone know where Mariea went to?" Sari asked as she walked into the rec room where the other Autobots were located.

"Nota clue." Bumblebee said, not taking his optics off from his game. Suddenly, the alarms started to go off, signaling to the team that there was trouble brewing. Optimus and the others rushed over to the monitors to see the cause of the trouble.

A look of horror crossed everyone's faces at the sight on the screen.

"Holy..." Sari was speechless. On the screen, thousands upon thousands of robots were landing down in Detroit, destroying buildings as they landed. People screamed as they rushed to get away from the mysterious bots, knowing that a battle was bound to happen.

"Dude...how are we gona fight off ALL of them?" Bumblebee said aloud.

No one knew an answer to that question.

"Wait, isn't Mariea out there somewhere?" Sari then asked, then a gasp escaped her mouth. "WE GATA GO OUT THERE AND FIND HER LIKE, NOW!" The young eight-year-old went to run straight outside if not for Prowl catching her by the collar of her shirt. "Hey! Put me down we gata-"

"I know that Sari but we can't rush into things. We need to think of a plan first." Prowl said, ignoring the harsh glares Sari sent him.

"Prowl is right...but Mariea may not have much time out there by herself. Autobots, transform and roll out!"

**(Mariea's and Starscream's Location)**

I suddenly got a very uneasy feeling deep down in my spark. Breaking off the kiss, I looked up at Starscream, worry clearly seen in my optics. "Um, Starscream? I suddenly got some bad vibes now." I said, not entirely knowing what majorly bad thing was about to happen. Starscream seemed to of sensed it too, and he held me closer to him, not ready to loose me. Something from the corner of my optics caught my attention, and I slowly turned around...

...and just about almost fainted right then and there.

"Oh, shit..."

This, couldn't be good. In the sky and on the ground were tons and tons of creepy looking bots, all looking as if they're heading right for us. I gulped, realizing that they indeed were.

I was quickly pushed back behind Starscream as I saw him take aim with the guns on both sides of his arms.

"Um, I doubt that'll take 'em ALL out Screamer..." I said, really wishing I knew a thing or two about fighting, let alone have at least a sword or something.

"I have to try at least. Mariea, I wan't you to get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt, or worse." He said, glancing at me. I stared at him in shock, then shook my head no.

"No, No! I'm not going to leave you alone to fight them!" I said with determination.

"Mariea! Go-"

"Starscream? What are you doing here?" Suddenly a voice shouted. Both me and Starscream looked where the voice came from. I didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

"Autobots?" Starscream spat, then narrowed his optics. I looked from Starscream to the Autobots, then back to Starscream again.

"Woah woah woah! Hang on a sec with ya?" I said, stepping in between them. "Now is not the time to fight the other, ok? Right now we all have a common enemy, all these mystery bots. So put your differences aside and work together for this one time at least!" My point made, I took a few steps back, arms crossed. They looked at the other, glares were exchanged, but a truce was made, for the time being.

"I'm still not happy with you in this fight." I smirked, then gave my seeker a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm a tough girl, ya should know that by now." I said, then I got a puzzled look on my face as Ratchet walked over to me and started tinkering with my wrist. "What-"

"Quiet kid, you'll see what I'm doing here in a moment." Replied mr. old fart. After he was done, I looked at my wrist, and jumped in surprise as a long slender silver blade came out. I felt a smirk form on my face.

"Heh, sweet. Now I can really do some damage!" I then got into my battle stance, ready for the first wave of bots.

Croching down low, I then leaped up at an incoming bot, grabbing hold of its jet wings. Smirking, I sliced the wings right off before letting go and landing on my feet. Thinking quickly, I ran at the damaged bot, and drove my sword right into its spark core.

But nothing happened.

Wait, something was off, way off.

"What the...?" I then suddenly yelped out in pain as the down bot grabbed me by my leg, and slammed me against the ground. Pissed, I sliced his arm off, getting myself free. I studied the bot for a moment, my gaze lingering on its face...and that's when I noticed its fangs.

Cold, hard, realization dawned on me that moment, and pure fear rose up inside of me.

These were vampire bots, the living dead. And by the looks of things, these bots couldn't be killed by a simple stab to the spark. From watching countless movies, I knew that the main and only way to defeat them all was to kill the lead vampire.

And that happened to be Fhantom.

"Guys! We can't kill off these freaks! They're vampires! Part of Fhantom's army I think!" I yelled.

"WHAT? VAMPIRES?" Bumblebee freaked out, then Ratchet smacked him on the head.

"Calm down will ya?"

"Well then how do you supposed we destroy them?" Optimus yelled back over the sounds of battle. "And who is this 'Fhantom' guy?"

I was silent, for suddenly a shadow was cast over me. Gulping, I slowly looked up, and froze in place.

"That, would be Fhantom."

"So nice to see you..." He purred, a lust full look in his optics. I growled at him, ready for a fight with butt ugly here.

"Wish I could say the same." I said through clentched teeth, wanting to rip his guts out. Wait, did he even have guts?

"Now, I'll give you once chance and once chance only. Come with me and forget these pathetic pieces of scrap metal, or be destroyed."

"Hm, lemme think, I choose NEITHER!" I yelled, then charged him with a blind fury.

Big mistake.

Fhantom easily dodged out of my way, now standing behind me. He grabbed my by the wrist, and ripped my blade out right from my wrist. I bit my lip to keep myself from yelling out. That fuck'n hurt! "Oh, you're gona get it now ugly!" I snarled, then went to punch him with my free hand. This time he was caught off guard, and my fist made contact with his face. He let go of me, and I quickly took a few steps back, ready. Fhantom wiped the energon from his face, then glared right at me.

"Fine, if thats the way you want it. If I can't have you, then NO ONE CAN!" He roared, then charged right at me. I knew I stood no chance against him, but I had no choice but to fight him now. I stood my ground, waiting until he got close enough. I could see from the corner of my optic Starscream turn to look at me, an expression of horror written on his face.

"MARIEA! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" He praticly screamed at me, but I ignored him.

I was slammed head on by Fhantom, and both of us crashed into the wall of a nearby building. Determined not to loose my life to this freak, I put forth all my strength and effort into battling him, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick. We tumbled a bit more until we came to a stop, debris falling around us. I grabbed hold of his arm, then swung him over my shoulder, slamming him onto the floor. He slowly stood back up after a moment, looked around, and his optics landed on a large steel beam. Grabing it, he ran right at me, then smacked me with it like a baseball bat, sending me flying out through the building and onto the ground outside. We were now dangerously close to a cliff, various large sharp jagged rocks at the bottom. Coughing a few times I forced myself to stand up, only to have Fhantom pin me down with his large clawed foot. His glare harshend, and he bent down, staring right at me.

"Its too bad that you have to go to waste like this...but you choose that seeker over someone as powerful as me." He snarled. I returned the glare.

"Unlike you, Starscream actually cares for me, actuallys likes me for who I am and-AHHH!" I choked out as he pressed more of his weight onto my chest.

"Once I'm finished with you, I'm going to kill off those Autobots you come close to, and I'll make sure I kill your precious seeker slowly, watching as I slowly drain the life out of him." He said with a smirk. No...no I couldn't let that happen to my friends, couldn't let that happen to Starscream.

I had to end this.

Finding a new strength I never knew I had, I kicked Fhantom off of me. I then grabbed him by the neck, then slammed him down against the hard earth, unaware of the cliff edge starting to break. I heard as the others started to arrive, trying to get here as soon as possible.

_**CRRRRAAACK.**_

I looked down, and in that instant knew what was going to happen. I looked over at Starscream, the bot I loved so much...

I grabbed one of Fhantom's blades that came off from him, and had it hover over the ground. Starscream's optics widened, and knew exactly what I was planning to do. "Mariea...no...don't do it..." His wings were damaged, so he couldn't go fly and save me when that cliff crumbled. "Don't..."

I looked at him, and felt tears slide down my face. "I love you, Starscream..." I whispered, then with a battle cry I thrust the blade down into the ground. More loud cracking was heard, then the entire cliff side I was on started to crumble. Fhantom growled, then struggled to fly away. _'Oh no you don't...' _I thought, and grabbed onto him.

The last thing I remembered was tumbling down the cliff side with him, a sharp pain, then...nothingness...

**I thought this was gona be the last chapter, but it ain't. I just had ta end it here for now. Next and true final chapter will be up soon today!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok everyone, this is real final chapter!**

_______________________________________________________________________________

**(Starscream's POV)**

I just couldn't believe what I just saw. Mariea, **my **Mariea, gone in an instant from my life.

No...no...t-this couldn't be, NO! She had to be alive yet! She HAD to be! Without her there is no more reason to exist! "MARIEA!" I ran over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. At the bottom there was a huge pile of boulders and rocks, along with various pieces of metal. Sweet Primus, I hoped none of those pieces were of Mariea's. I have to get down there, have to see if she's alright.

Ignoring those Auto-fools I slide down the side of the cliff, not caring if I injured myself even more than I already was. "Mariea!" I called out her name again, hopeing beyond hope that I would get some kind of response.

Not even a whisper.

Panic setting in, I started to pick up boulder by boulder and throw it aside, trying to reach her. "Please Mariea, say something!"

Still nothing.

"M-....oh, Primus..."

_______________________________________________________________________________

**(No One's POV)**

The rest of the Autobots copied what Starscream did and slide down along the cliff side, reaching the bottom some moments later. They were all worried about Mariea, and so rushed hurriedly over to the pile of boulders.

But, they all suddenly halted in thier tracks, not believing what they were seeing.

Starscream had indeed finally uncover Mariea...but, she was unmoving. And it was a first that any of the Autobots had seen a Decepticon show a caring side. They watched as the seeker gently picked the broken and battered body of the human-turned-robot into his arms, trying to get her to wake up. The seeker's red optics turned watery as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill out.

"Bossbot...is she really, gone?" Bumblebee asked, his voice just barely above a whisper. Optimus was silent as he looked down at the smaller yellow bot, and sighed. They, along with Bulkhead and Prowl, watched as Ratchet suddenly hurried over to Starscream and Mariea's body. The seeker glared up at the medic, a snarl on his face.

"Go away Autobot." He spat out, wanting to blast Ratchet's head right off. If the medic was even the slightest bit detered, he didn't show it.

"Shut yer mouth Starscream if you want me to save her."

He shut up right then and there.

The medic did a scan of Mariea, expression a bit hopeful. "There's still time to save her. Her spark is still beating, but its very faint. We have to get her back to the base now." He then transformed into his ambulance mode, back doors swinging open. "Put her inside, since you currently can't fly." Not wanting to waste any precious time, Starscream obeyed and carefully put her inside of the medic. Back doors slamming shut and sirens blaring, he sped off to the base, really putting the pedal to the metal, the others following.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**(5 Hours Later)**

All of the bots were now back at the base, though they felt very uneasy with Starscream there too.

"I still don't like him. He creeps me out." Sari whispered to Bumblebee, Bumblebee agreeing. Starscream, overhearing them, shot Sari a glare, which said girl returned.

"I can kick your sorry butt-"

"OK thats enough Sari!" Bumblebee laughed nervously as he quickly grabbed Sari and put a piece of duck tape over her mouth. (heh)

"Mhhhhh! Mhhh mhh mh mhhhh MHHHH!"

Bumblebee snickered, trying to keep a straight face but failing. He knew he would get heck later from Sari, but hey, she just didn't know when to shut up. Heck, even Prowl thought it was amusing, and thats REALLY saying something. Sari grabbed one end of the tape, then ripped it off as fast as she could, holding back a scream as she did so.

"BUMBLEBEE! YOU ARE SO GONA-" But all actions and yelling ceased as the doors to the med bay slid open, and Ratchet walked out, an emotionless look upon his face.

Starscream was the first to speak.

"Well, how is she?" He asked, dreading the answer. Silence filled the room for what seemed like hours.

"I'd think you'd better see for yourself..." Was the medic's reply. Dreading the worst had happened, the seeker walked into the med bay, fearing that the femme he loved was truly gone.

If felt as if a huge amount of weight was lifted off of him.

Sitting right there on the berth, wide awake, was Mariea, alive and well on the road to recovery.

She had made it.

Relieved, he walked over to her side, and couldn't help but to smile. Mariea smiled right back at him.

"Hey there Screamer." She said, voice a bit raspy still. Starscream knew it would be a long while before she recovered, but he was willing to wait and be there every waking moment with her. He took her smaller hand in his own and gently squeezed it.

"I'm just so happy that you survived. I...I wouldn't of known what I would of done without you..." He said. Mariea's smile grew.

"Aww, so sweet." She said with a slight chuckle, then frowned. Starscream frowned as well at this.

"What's wrong?" The femme smirked.

"I just wish I would heal faster so I could get out of this creepy medbay of Ratchet's. Gives me the chills ya know?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

**(5 months later)**

Things have been quite relaxed for the Autobots over the past months. The Decepticons have only been sighted once, the victory being an easy one for the Autobots. Sari and Bumblebee teamed up to prank Prowl and Ratchet, and even got the Dinobots in on the pranks here and there. And Starscream, who was now bonded with Mariea, had quit the Decepticon faction and joined the Autobots, only because he knew Mariea have close ties with the Autobots and their human friend. Though, Mariea and Starscream, had their own lil base to call home, up in the mountains by a large lake.

And, one more thing to say:

It looked like Starscream was going to be a father.

**Well people, thats it! The end of the story! I'll start the sequel once I'm done with some of my other stories. And who here is excited that ol Starscream and Mariea are gona be parents? Congratulations to them both!**

**I've hoped you've all enjoyed this story and I've enjoyed writing/typing it! Keep an eye out for the sequel!**


End file.
